Crazy Hood Kids
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Some shitty ass story I wrote in 6th grade that I will never continue. It has my 6th grade classmates so...yeah...
1. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Hi people! I making a new story and I can't wait when I do it. It's about my classmates well some. There one person that NOT in my class so yeah. The story is going to call Crazy Hood Kids. Is it awesome? Anyways it's going to be funny so yeah. I'm making the story on Friday. Every Friday because Saturdays is not the really good day to write my stories, and Sundays well you don't need to know. So yeah I'm going to name the cast some I still figuring out. There 12 people in it. There is Candy, Blowpop (I think), Mrs. Princeton, Selena Gomez, Crack head girlfriend, Ezel, Crack head, Jasmine, Mrs. Princeton's best friend. Those are the characters they going to be. I'm Jasmine (as usual) so yeah. I thinking to put them in my story call Seven days before Christmas. Oh and that boy who NOT in my class I kind of like him. So yeah and I forget about Justin Bieber. So yeah I hope you like it! Plus I going to ask more people if they want to be in it. also I going to make Fool (this ugly gay boy in my class who just answer that lol) be in it and that going to be his character name ha! I hope you have a great laugh and I see you on Friday! I thinking for 2 people I think. Ok see you!**


	2. Break up and Crazy day

**Crazy Hood Kids**

**Summary: A lot of breaks up for two couples.**

**A/N: Hi people! It's me making this show. I can't wait so I did it. So I hope u like it! I don't own some of the ideas. I got 16 people so yeah. The boy in my class can't wait for episode 5 :).**

**Normal Pov.**

Later in the day Candy and Kevin went to the park for Candy's bad news for Kevin. "Hey Kevin." Candy said. "What's up baby do you have bad news for me?" Kevin put his arm around her. She pulled his arm off of her shoulder. "Listen, we breaking up ok? So don't talk to me ever again ok? Not even my friends, so good bye loser!" Candy flip her hair and walked away. "Hey baby! We could work this out!" Kevin was sad and walked away.

Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber were kissing in the park where Candy and Kevin were. "Listen Justin, I think we need a break." Selena Gomez said. "What? What are you saying, we breaking up?" Justin Bieber asked. "Uh yeah so deuces!" Selena left from the sad Justin Bieber. "Man! Fuck you!" He walked away. Selena Gomez walked up to him. "Fuck you bitch!" and she poured water on him. "Have nice life!" and she walked away.

Fool walked up to Tony doing stuff that Tony didn't really like but it was just plan to break up. "Hey sexy!" Fool said. Tony rolled his eyes. Emahi was shocked and walked up to him. "You two go out?" she asked. "Emahi I think it's time to break up because I'm gay." He was lying about he is gay. "What? But I like you a lot." Emahi was about to cry. "I'm sorry, bye!" And he left Emahi alone with Fool. "So Tony we going out?" he said. "Hell to the no!" and he keep on walking.

That's not over. Candy walked up to Fool. "Hey gay, retarded, ugly boy!" she said. "You know I have a name." Fool said. "Do I really give a fuck?" she rolled her eyes. "Anyways I hear that you was talking about so listen don't said anything about me ok? Or I kick your ugly ass." She walked away. "What a bitch." Fool said. Candy came back and beat up Fool. Jasmine, Benny, Cherry, Liablowpop, Mrs. Princetons, Selena Gomez, Mila, Tony, Cherry, Kevin, Jason, Emahi, Miss. Ghetto, Tj, and Justin Bieber was all cheering for Candy because nobody don't like Fool. Candy won the fight and Fool got a black eye. "What's up guys?" and he wink at them. Everybody said ewww.

When the fight was over Jasmine and Benny was kissing in the hall. Later Selena Gomez saw them kissing so she told everybody that they were kissing. Jasmine and Benny stop kissing and looked around. They were shock because everybody knows about them kissing. Fool was angry because Fool has a crush on him. He rolled his eyes on Jasmine while Jasmine stink the middle finger at him. "God damn yall need mind your own business! Yall people all in the chess game, but don't know the next move!" Jasmine said. "That was great sweetie now let's go." Benny said. They walked away. "This day is crazy girl!" Miss. Ghetto said. "The crazy part that Fool flirted on Tony." Liablowpop said. "It sure was the crazy part girl!" Miss. Ghetto give Liablowpop a high five and walked away. She was right it was one crazy break up day.

**A/N: Did you like it? I got help from by these casts. Speaking of casts here it is. There is Selena Gomez, Tony, Jasmine, Benny, Miss. Ghetto, Emahi, Mrs. Princetons, Liablowpop, Justin Bieber, Mila, Cherry, Kevin, Jason, Fool (Fool is a name), Tj, Candy and that all! That are casts I hope you like it! next time on Crazy. Hood. Kids!**


	3. Author Note 2

**AUTHER NOTE!**

**HI PEOPLE! THIS IS JASMINE HERE AND I HAVE SOME NEWS! WE STILL THINKING SO YEAH IF I DIDN'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BY FRIDAY THEN JUST GOT TO WAIT SO YEAH. I HOPE YOU ENJOYING THIS BECAUSE FOOL IS NOT GOING TO BE WITH US THAT LONG. YOU COULD READ A STORY CALL The Horror Story SO YEAH ENJOY READING! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! EVERYBODY WAS HAPPY THAT THEY GOT 17 HITS WHICH NOW IT'S 20. SO YEAH THANKS! I MADE ME AN ACCOUNT ON DEVIANT ART SO YEAH VISIT! I HAVE NOT POST SOME PICTURES BUT I DID SOME DRAWINGS OF THE CAST SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH THE CAST! P.S I CANT MAKE A VIDEO FROM THEM SO YEAH DON'T EVEN BOTHER. SO THAT WHY I MAKING THE STORY. SO YEAH AND THE BOY THAT **_**NOT**_** IN MY CLASS YEAH I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE! IT GO TO YALL TOO (I'M TALKING TO THE CAST)! THE CAST ALSO READ MY STORY SO YEAH ALL I WANT TO TELL YOU IS THAT THANK YOU FOR READING AND I'M MAY NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS WEEK OK? SO YEAH (I SURE SAY THAT A LOT) ENJOY!**

**ME:OK PEOPLE WE GOT MAKE IDEA OK?**

**EVERYBODY: OK!**


End file.
